


My Saving Grace

by iguana_ism



Series: Klance Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Imma be real wit u chief, Klance angel au, M/M, klance fluff, klangst, lance is an angel, theres gonna be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: Keith follows a meteor that landed close to his shack. To his surprise, there is someone in the crater where it landed, not to mention, he has wings, and he's also the most beautiful thing Keith has ever laid his eyes on.Keith gets used to living with someone other than himself, and well, Lance has to get used to everything.A Klance Angel AU where Keith is a human and Lance is an angel.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> "You already have enough fics on your plate" I tell myself as I continue to post this up.  
> I just really love klance so much and since I don't have any friends who ship them, or even watch VLD this is how I get it out.

Keith looked upon the barren desert from the roof of his shack. The sun was setting, castings its pinkish glow across the sky as it was slowly disappearing upon the horizon. If there was one thing he looked forward to in his lonely life, it was this. After the sun set, night came, and the one good thing about living in such a barren place was the stars. Boy were they a sight for sore eyes, or any eyes at that. To stare up at the large expanse of darkness filled with twinkling lights and the occasional shooting star reminded Keith of just how big the universe was, and just how small he was. 

His life was dull, as was his shack, as was the environment around him. He was alone, but that didn't bother him as much as it used to; just for the fact that he had grown accustomed to the chest gnawing feeling that was always with him. The only time he ever saw others was when he would make necessary visits to the closest town which was a few miles away from his shack. There was Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk who always greeted him with open arms as he would enter their store. The gnawing feeling in his chest would ease up on him whenever he was around them, but it was still present. 

It was  _ always _ present. 

He leaned back onto his hands, staring at the dark sky now. A small sigh escaped his lips as he took in the beauty of the night. 

The night brought him a sort of peace. It was cooler, darker, and much more beautiful than the daytime. In an odd way, it felt like it was welcoming him. 

After a few more minutes of staring at the night sky, Keith dusted his hands off, getting ready to climb the ladder back down to solid ground. From the corner of his eye, a bright light caught his attention. He looked up at the sky where there was something barreling towards the land. 

“A meteor?” He asked to no one in particular as he watched it get closer. It had blue fire trailing behind it as it passed over him and landed about a mile away with a loud shaking thud. 

Well that's not something you see often. 

He climbed down the ladder, his eyes glued to the soft trail of smoke in the distance. He looked to his truck, then to the smoke, debating whether he should check it out. “What would you even find if you went? A piece of rock?” He asked himself sarcastically as he jumped inside his truck and began driving towards the smoke. Shiro always told him he was a  _ bit _ impulsive.

As he neared the smoke, he noticed a blue light shining from the ground where the smoke was coming from. He jumped out of his truck, looking at the huge crater that was there. Oddly enough, there was no rock in the middle of it, just a lump of  **something** . Peering into the crater did him no good, and it was too dark to properly distinguish what was emitting the blue light, so he carefully climbed down, whipping out his flashlight as he neared the lump. As he scanned the light over the lump, his eyes caught a large feather at his feet. He picked it up, shining it with his flashlight as he ran his fingers through it.  

Oh goodness that was  _ soft.  _

Not to mention it was blue and huge. Just what type of bird did that belong to? Big bird's sad cousin? 

Keith put it in his backpack, focusing his attention back to the soft blue light coming from the lump in the middle of the crater. As he neared it, his heart started thumping rapidly, but it was too late to turn back now. Either way, if something happened to him, no one would really miss him. That sad thought urged him on to get closer to the blue light. As his flashlight passed over it, he caught sight of more blue feathers, but this time they was attached to something. His eyebrows furrowed as he poked the feathers with the toe of his shoe. When he did this, the feathers ruffled and he jumped back. Was this thing alive? 

Once again, he gathered the courage to get close to it, this time he had the edge of a feather in his hand, ready to fling it upwards to see what was underneath it. Taking a deep breath, he counted to three. 

 

One

.

Two

.

_ Three _ -

 

He quickly flinged the feather upwards as he shined his flashlight at what was underneath it. He fell backwards at what the light hit when he did. 

 

Was that a human?


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up and Keith tries to learn more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hasnt even been a day and i already got a comment. :') you guys are too nice

Keith was trying not to freak out as he was driving back to his shack. Everything was relatively normal aside from the fact that he had an  **angel** in the backseat of his truck.

Or at least he assumed it was an angel. It had wings so what else could it be?

From what it appeared, it seemed to be alive. Keith couldn't really see its features since it was so dark, but he could feel its chest rising and falling as he carried it into his truck. He didn't even want to go over how hard it was to fit the wings in, but let's just say he was about this close to taping them around the angel's body like a swaddled baby.

As he neared his shack, he heard the angels wings rustle. He looked at his rearview mirror nervously, hoping that nothing bad was going to happen. Luckily, the angel stayed still, it's wings wrapped around it protectively. 

He parked his truck close to his door and carried the angel inside, placing it on the bed where its wings once again covered it. 

Was he ever going to be able to see this things face clearly?

He sat down on the floor, leaning his head back into his bed where the angel thing was now sleeping. 

Was this the craziest thing that had ever happened to him? 

Yes. 

Was he freaking out as much as he should be?

Perhaps not. 

Maybe sleep was the best option for now. There was no use staying up if the angel thing was passed out. 

…

Keith woke up to a light tickle to his nose. He opened his eyes slowly, taking note that he was lying down on the floor. 

“Hey there,” a smooth voice greeted as Keith fully opened his eyes only to be met with the most amazing blue he has ever seen. Keith jumped up, looking at the angel who was sitting cross legged and buck naked on his bed. “The names Lance,” he drawled out as his wing brushed against Keith's arm. Keith kept on staring at the beautiful thing before him. Sure he was lanky and Shiro definitely had a way more built body than him, but he was absolutely astonishing. He had dark caramel skin that contrasted his blue eyes and his hair looked baby soft as it shined in the morning light pouring in from his window.

“Clothes,” Keith mumbled as he turned his face away and started rummaging through his dresser. “You need clothes.” 

He threw a shirt and jeans at Lance who looked at them oddly. “What are these?” He asked as he picked them up and examined them with bright eyes. 

“Put them on!” Keith practically screamed as he felt his face heat up. 

“On what?” Lance asked as he was now staring at Keith's color changing face. 

“On you! Put them on you!” 

Lance still looked confused, pouting at the clothing in his hands. “I don't really get it…” he grumbled as he stuck his hand through the leg hole of the jeans. 

Keith sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Stand up,” he ordered. 

Lance did, showing himself to Keith in his naked glory. Keith tried to turn away as he helped Lance into the pants. Once they were on, Lance was sitting on the bed again, this time preoccupied with pulling in the fabric around his legs. “I don't like this,” he groaned as he began pulling them off. 

“Don't,” Keith growled as he grabbed Lance's wrists. “Look, play with this,” he offered as he gave Lance his flashlight. Lance took it and started clicking the button repeatedly as Keith debated over what exactly to do. “What are you?” He asked hesitantly.

“Oh, I am Lance.” 

“Yeah I know that, but like what exactly are you? What's with the wings?” Keith asked as he ran his fingers over the large wings. 

Lance smiled and ruffled them up so they could wrap around Keith who was now sitting next to him. “The wings help me fly, duh,” he stated as if it was completely normal. 

The warmth that the wings brought Keith made the gnawing in his chest subside as he tried not to roll his eyes. Either Lance was trying to evade the question, or he was just plain dumb. “But  _ why  _ do you have wings? What are you that you need to have wings?”

“Ohh,” Lance realized as he put the flashlight down and turned to Keith. “That's because I am a fallen angel. Why else would I be falling from the sky?” He asked like Keith was the weird one in this situation. 

Keith had to resist the urge to slap him upside the head. They had just met, but he was getting on his nerves. Although, it was nice to have someone in the shack with him. The last person who was in here was his dad, and who knows how long ago that was. 

Lance looked at Keith, a knowing look in his eyes. “Hey what about this clothes?” He asked as he picked up the shirt that was still on the bed. 

Keith snapped out of his thoughts, grabbing the shirt then looking at Lance’s wings. “That's a shirt. You won't be able to fit in it with those wings… but then again, I can't just leave you shirtless.” He told Lance to stand up while he looked at his slender, yet muscled back. There was no way he was going to be able to put a shirt on him. Even if he cut slits into it, they wouldn't be able to fit half a wing through it without stretching the shirt to where it's unwearable.

“If you are- or were- an angel, doesn't that mean you have powers? Can't you just get rid of your wings so you can put on a shirt?”

Lance shrugged and snapped his fingers, his wings disappearing as he did so. As soon as they disappeared he started pouting, moving his shoulders trying to get used to the feeling. “Yeah, I don't like this.” He snapped again and his wings came back. Keith sighed, shaking his head. 

“Okay, just don't blame me if you get a bug bite or something.”

Lance shrugged and proceeded to stare at Keith who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “What is it?”

“Your hair,” Lance mumbled as he brought his hand up to touch Keith's hair. He stroked it softly, Keith trying not to melt to the touch. “It's  _ awful.”  _

Keith snapped; he swatted Lance’s hand away as he tied his hair back angrily. “Why are you even here?” 

“ _ Aww  _ well don't tie it up,” Lance whined as he grabbed Keith's wrists to stop him from putting it up. 

Rolling his eyes, Keith let his hair fall down as Lance smiled at him sweetly. “Like it’s a bad hairstyle, but your pretty face works with it.” Lance reasoned as he leaned onto Keith's shoulder with a yawn, his wings wrapping around the both of them. 

Stiffening, Keith tried to get out of the warm cocoon he was now enveloped in. It felt nice, but this was a stranger. And not only a stranger, but an angel. 

A  _ fallen angel. _

“How about,” he started as he peeled the wings off from around him and got off the bed, “we go buy some stuff? I am going to need more water and food if you're going to stay with me.” 

Lance’s eyes widened as he jumped up and gave Keith a hug, his wings once again wrapping around him. “I can stay with you?” He asked incredulously as his blue wings ruffled, making them look even softer.

Keith resisted the urge to hug him back, instead his face flushed as he stayed stiff as a board. “Do you have anywhere else to go?” He asked, a bit muffled into Lance's shoulder. 

Lance shook his head, pushing Keith away at arms length as he kept his hands on his shoulders. “No, not at all. I just didn't think I would be able to stay with you. I thought you were going to kick me out or something.” 

“Do you want me to?” 

Lance shook his head quickly, latching onto Keith's arm as his bare chest rubbed against Keith's jacket. “So where are we going Keith?” He asked as Keith grabbed the shirt that was left on the bed and walked out the door with Lance on his arm. 

“To the store.” Keith stopped in his tracks, looking at Lance curiously as his brows furrowed. “When did I ever tell you my name?” 

“A store!” Lance jumped up and down, shaking Keith who he was still latched onto. “This is so exciting!” 

“You have to get rid of the wings and put on a shirt though.” Keith said as he directed Lance to the passenger side of the truck. 

Lance pouted and snapped his fingers, getting rid of his wings. 

“Good job,” Keith murmured as he put the shirt over Lance’s head. “Now you can sit down,” he offered as Lance sat down slowly, not quite sure how to sit in a truck. Keith reached across him and buckled his seatbelt, Lance pulling at the material inquisitively. 

“I've never been in a vehicle before.”

“Yeah, and I've never met an angel before. There's a lot of first times here today,” he laughed dryly as he started driving.  

“Oh that was a beautiful sound,” Lance practically sang as he looked at Keith. 

“What, the truck's engine?” Keith asked as he glanced at Lance. 

“No, your laugh.” Lance’s focus went from Keith, whose face was heating up at an unnatural rate, to the radio. Where he started fiddling with the different knobs and buttons. “This is music!” He screamed as he found the volume knob and turned it up. 

Keith smiled to himself as they drove down the barren land together. 

The music had never sounded so alive.


	3. An  Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance make it to the store where they meet Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos everyone :) hope you guys enjoy

“Is that the store?” Lance asked as he pointed to a building not too far away. They had been driving for a good forty five minutes until signs of civilization began showing.

“Yes it is. Now when we go in there, you better not open or break anything. I don't have enough money to be paying for your mistakes, okay? I get that you're curious, but try to control yourself.”

“Money…” Lance mumbled as he scratched his chin. “Do you mean this?” He snapped his fingers, a large pile of money appearing on his lap. 

Keith strayed off the empty road as he stared at the money in Lance’s lap. “Did… W-where did you get that from?!” 

“I made it.” 

“Okay, but this doesn't mean you can break and buy whatever you want!” Keith sighed as he parked his truck in front of the store. “Act normal… and throw all that,” he gestured to the money, “in the back. I don't want anyone to think we're some type of criminals.” Lance threw the money in the back of the backseat, handing some to Keith before he got out of the truck. Lance watched as he waited for him to get out, he opened the door and tried to step out, but the seatbelt held him down. “Keith! Keith I am stuck!” He called out as Keith rolled his eyes and walked to the passenger side, unbuckling the seat belt for him. Lance grabbed onto his arm again, holding tight as they walked into the air conditioned store. ‘Wow’ he mouthed as he saw all the items in front of him. 

Keith watched him from the corner of his eye, trying not to smile at how cute his innocent reactions were to see such ordinary things. 

“That's a baby! Ohhh look and that's a brush!” He kept going on, pointing to everything as he held onto Keith who was looking around the store for Shiro. 

“Hey let's come over here,” he said as he guided Lance to the clothing section. “We need to get you some underwear… What type do you prefer? Boxers? Briefs?”

Lance shook his head. “I don't know. I am not used to wearing clothes, you pick for me. Oh wait! What type do you wear?” He grabbed Keith's pants and pulled them down, staring at Keith's red and black boxers. “I want what you're wearing,” he smiled as Keith swatted his roaming hands away. 

“Lance you can't do that,” he harshly whispered as he picked up his pants. Was it just him, or did it seem a bit hot in here? ”And where do you think you're touching?” He asked as Lance groped his butt. 

“It's weird because when you have your jeans on, your butt seems just about average, but once you take them off, it looked so plump.” Lance reasoned, wide eyed as Keith tried to come up with a reply to that without stuttering out of embarrassment. 

“Oh look, I see Shiro.” Lance smiled as he clung to Keith’s arm again. 

“How do you know his nam-" 

“Keith, it's nice to see you,” Shiro greeted as he pat him on the back. “And who might you be?” He asked as he turned to Lance with an extended arm. 

“I am Lance.” 

“Hi Lance,” Shiro looked at how close in proximity they were and smiled, “I am glad Keith has a friend. Me, Hunk, and Pidge all worry about him.”

Keith shook his head softly as he looked down at his shoes. “You know I am just fine on my own.” 

“Are you?” Lance asked, his eyebrow raised like he didn't believe him.

Keith was about to answer back before Hunk ran into the aisle, hitting Keith's back. “Keith, buddy, we missed you! Is this a friend?” He asked as he looked at Lance with narrowed eyes. “A new friend when you live in the middle of nowhere?” 

“I am Lance,” Lance introduced again as if that was enough to clarify his sudden appearance in Keith's life. 

Pidge passed by the aisle, walking backwards as she realized that Keith was there. “Hey Keith,” she greeted as she looked at Lance who was on his arm. A mischievous smile spread over her face, Keith's face turning red. “I see this guy is really attached to you.” 

“He's Lance,” Shiro, Hunk, and Keith said at the same time, making Lance smile. 

...

“Where did you meet him?” Shiro asked as they all sat down in the diner connected to the store. There was no one else in their store besides them, so they could afford to take a short break.

Keith tried to hide his thinking as he looked at Lance, urging him to explain. He's an angel, he should be able to come up with a good excuse. “I come from Hea-”

“Heavy snow! He comes from heavy snow!” Keith shouted, sounding like he was trying to convince himself also. “From up north;  **way** up north… where the snow is heavy.” He elbowed Lance under the table, the angel pouting from the pain. Keith was about to apologize before Hunk looked at Lance’s outfit. 

“Isn't he wearing your clothes?”

“Yes! We're even going to wear the same boxers.” Lance said happily as his hands moved Keith's pants. “Show them Keith.”

“No Lance.” Keith swatted his hands away, his ears red as he looked up to his friends from his pants. “The culture over there is really different from ours?”

Pidge snorted while Hunk tried to hide him smile. Shiro was looking at Keith with fatherly eyes. “I am happy to see you expressing yourself. I've seen more emotions from you in these past ten minutes then I have the past couple years I've known you.” Hunk and Pidge nodded, agreeing with Shiro. 

“I am sorry,” Keith muttered as he looked down to his lap. He really did love his friends here at the store, but he never wanted to bother them. They always did so much for him whenever he came, and he never wanted to show them any weaknesses so they wouldn't worry. Was it insensitive for him to show so much emotion to lance, who he has barely known for a day, versus his dear friends whom he had known for years? His mind started running into useless thoughts before warmth enveloped him. 

“It's okay,” Lance assured as his wings wrapped around Keith. “Your friends love you very much. They are glad to see you happy.”

Keith stopped withdrawing, looking at Lance with wide eyes at his positive words which sounded so full of truth, he wondered if Lance could read feelings of others. The warmth of Lance’s wings stopped the cold feelings from spreading and instead melted them into a small thankful smile on Keith's lips. He ran his hands over the feathers, Lance smiling as he did so. That was until Keith realized just exactly was happening. “Lance, your wings!” He shouted as Lance’s eyes widened. “P-put them away!”

Lance snapped his fingers, his wings immediately disappearing from around him and Keith. 

Keith looked up to see three wide sets of eyes on him, a nervous smile playing on his lips. “I guess I lied a little bit about Lance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0


	4. Initial Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's reaction to Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Hunk at the beginning of this chapter like that vine where the mom is like "W-wha you spilled rEd lipsticK in mY valEntInO BaG?!"

“He's a what?!” Hunk shrieked as he pointed at Lance accusingly. “Keith, you're telling us that you just let this random guy you found in a  _ meteor,  _ who claims to be a  _ fallen angel _ , into your house?” He was no longer sitting down, but standing behind Pidge with his hands on her shoulders as he shook her small frame. “Pidge, Shiro, I cant be the only one freaking out about this, right?” 

Pidge got up and walked around Lance, looking at his back where his shirt was now torn. “So it wasn't some type of advanced machine,” she mumbled as she noted no marks or machinery on Lances back. She leaned on the table casually, looking up at Lance through her large glasses. “Say, what type of technology do you guys have up there?” She glanced upward as if she was just referring to the attic and not the biggest premise of some religions.

Lance shook his head, “I think a lot of what happens there would be powered by what you guys classify as magic.” 

Pidge nodded accepting the answer while Hunk looked at her, horrified. “Okay Shiro, you're the most level headed normal person here. What do you think of this situation? If you think it's fine, then I will go with whatever you say.”

Shiro looked at how nervous Keith was. He had never seen him so interested in someone, besides himself, Pidge, and Hunk. He knew that Keith loved them, he just didn't know how to show it in such a forward manner, but here was this random boy ‘angel?’ which suddenly fell (quite literally) into his life which he was keeping and protecting. Even now, he kept on glancing at Lance to make sure he was okay with all the bustle. The angel was fine. He actually looked like he was enjoying all the noise and attention. “I think…” he looked to Keith, then to Lance, then to Hunk and Pidge. “I think Keith will do what he thinks is right, and if Keith is okay with it, so am I. I trust him.” 

“Thanks Shiro,” Keith mumbled, truly thankful. He then turned around to Lance. “I can't believe you showed them your wings!” He chastised as he flicked his forehead. “What would we have done if there were others in the store. They would have tried to hurt you or something!” 

“But why would they hurt me?” Lance asked as he rubbed his forehead. “I am an angel.”

“Because people reject what they don't know,” Keith explained with worried eyes. “Please don't do that again Lance.”

“Okay I won't.” Lance leaned his head on Keith's shoulder, looking at Shiro with a smile. “You are a good man,” he said matter of factly. He then looked to Pidge and Hunk. “And you two are very accepting. All of your friendships to Keith is very important.” 

Everyone looked to Keith with wide eyes as he stood there with his mouth open. It's not like Lance was lying, but it was embarrassing for it to be said out loud, by someone other than himself no less. He stood up and grabbed Lance by the arm, dragging him up with him. “Well me and Lance have things to shop for so if you would excuse us…” He walked away hurriedly, Lance clinging onto his arm like before. “What was that?” He hissed as he made his way to the food aisle. “Why'd you say that embarrassing stuff?”

Lance shrugged, “It's what I could feel from you, and I felt like it needed to be said"

Keith grabbed a nearby cart, throwing packs of water and other necessities they needed in it. “We need to buy you some clothes,” he sighed as they put the pack of boxers into the cart from earlier. Although he did add a pack of briefs just in case Lance didn't like them. “Let's get you some shirts, and jeans,” Keith's voice faded to a mumble as he added various packs of clothes into the cart. His eyes caught on an army green jacket with and orange stripe on the arms. “Do you like this?” He asked as he held it in front of Lance. The angel nodded, tightening his grip on Keith's arm. “I do, but are we almost done? I am starting to get tired. Earth bodies do require much attention,” he yawned as he leaned more onto Keith. 

“Just a bit more,” Keith threw in a pair of sneakers and made his way to the register. Neither Shiro, Pidge, or Hunk was there so he left a big wad of cash which would cover more than enough of what he bought. After loading it all into the truck, he buckled a sleepy Lance in and turned on the truck. The angels head resting comfortably on the seatbelt as he drifted off. Keith couldn't help but keep glancing at him, his handsome face in a peaceful pout. He knew Lance didn't mean to show his wings, but he was just worried that hate may be directed towards him for them if others saw, luckily his friends were oddly understanding, but strangers wouldn't be. Shaking his head, he began driving home.

Oh God, maybe he bit off more than he could chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments guys they help me write haha ily


	5. There is Always A Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy angel and a the boy who doesn't know what to do with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wonk

“Lance, get up. We have to go inside.” Keith gently nudged Lance’s shoulder. He had taken down their groceries and put them inside. Now all that was left was the angel. “Laaance,” Keith shook him, the angel just moaning sleepily, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck as he almost fell out of the truck. Keith sighed, putting one hand on Lance’s back and the other under his knees so he could carry him bridal style to the shack. He barely managed to open the door, his arms beginning to hurt from the weight on them. Sure Lance was thin, but he was tall and pretty damn heavy. 

“Stupid angel,” he grumbled as he got closer to his bed. He was about to put him down and relieve his arms before he tripped over, falling onto the bed with Lance on top of him. He froze, looking at the sleeping angel on his chest. His hands were in the air, not quite sure where to put them. Not knowing what to do, he looked around catching his eye in the mirror. His face was just as red as his jacket and it only got redder when Lance wrapped his hands around him, hugging him so they were now spooning but facing each other. Keith tried to push him away and get up, but Lance let out his wings, covering them both with it, trapping Keith. He let out a frustrated groan at how comfortable it was. His face was in Lance’s neck as the angel hugged him like a body pillow, except this body pillow really was a body. To his surprise, Lance’s wings weren't warm, but actually cool, almost as if they knew that is what Keith needed. A yawn escaped him as he tried not to nod off. He was still trying to get away, but Lance’s hold on him was unwavering and sleeping on the floor the night before left him tired. Soon enough, he nodded off taking in Lance’s scent which was weirdly that of baby powder.

He could get after him later.

…

Lance woke up with Keith in his arms. He smiled warmly, enjoying the comfort he was currently in. Keith was lying with his face in the crook of his neck, his small breaths tickling him slightly. He was glad that he was exposed to Keith’s friends. Although he didn’t mean to take his wings out, he was happy Keith did not have to lie to them. They were good people. Caring, yet respectful to Keith who they knew wasn’t very open about his emotions. They all loved him very much, and Keith to them, but Keith was afraid to bother them. He did not want to be a hindrance to their happy everyday lives. 

Lance ran his hands through his soft hair, the sleeping boy sighing softly at the touch. He was lonely, Lance could tell. 

He could actually tell a lot of things. Keith loved hippos. He was scared of quicksand for some odd reason. He was very caring but just did not know how to show it. He was  _ everything _ , yet he felt like nothing.

Wrapping his wings around them, he held Keith closer, whispering to him about the stars.

… 

“ **Watch the stars. They’re yours.** ” 

Keiths eyes snapped open from his dream. He tried to bring his hands up to wipe them, but he found them trapped against Lance’s chest. Groaning, he slipped out of the angels wings, his heart beating faster than he thought even possible. It was still daylight out, so he carefully slipped outside, deciding to water his small garden he had growing. It really wasn’t much, but it was alive and his. A small thing he looked forward to in his boring everyday life. There was a small cactus wilting, no longer able to hold it’s growing form up properly. He sighed, hoping it wouldn’t break from the pressure.

“That’s a nice plant.” 

Keith stiffened, turning around slowly to see Lance looking at the plant with his arms crossed over his chest, his wings brushing the sand at how large they were. “It’s growing, but it might not make it,” he murmured, trying not to remember how those wings were wrapped so comfortably around him earlier.

“It just needs,” Lance began, crouching down and grabbing a small stick and sticking it under the plant, “a little support.” He turned to Keith, a pure smile turning his lips upward.

Keith swallowed thickly, looking at him then to the plant. He felt something tug at his chest, making him turn away. “I am going to make us dinner.” He rushed inside, wiping his eyes as Lance watched him go. The angel crouched down again, readjusting the stick so it was securely in the sand. “But one day you won't need it anymore.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for the comments guys, I am glad youre enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it. <3


	6. Heavy Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes very little words can go a long way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos guys I really appreciate it ♡♡♡ hope u guys enjoy this chapter

It was an abnormal dinner, especially for Keith who was quiet at first, but Lance managed to get the words out of him. It had  _ really _ been a long time since he had eaten with someone inside his shack

Contrary to what others may believe, he was a great cook, and Lance- never having tasted anything before- was fawning over every little thing. 

“What is this?” He asked as he heartily slurped down some noodles. 

“It's ramen, but I added beef and vegetables.” Keith answered, trying really hard not to stare at the cute angel. However, his will power was not strong when it came to him, and he found himself eyeing the way he messily slurped noodles and got broth all over his face. The way his caramel cheeks were stained with not only broth, but small pieces of vegetable, so much that he couldn't help but lean across the table and wipe them off with his thumb. 

“Oh sorry,” Lance mumbled as he licked the food off of Keith's thumb. “Can't go wasting any of the precious food you made,” he smiled innocently as Keith's face grew abnormally hot. 

Lance’s mouth was soft and warm and exactly what Keith’s mind did  **not** need. 

“We should do something fun tomorrow,” Lance chatted, slurping down more noodles. “Like a zoo, I want to see the animals.”

Keith thought about it for a bit. He had not been to such places in such a long time and the thought made him nervous, but going there with Lance was sure to make some memories. 

“Just me and you, at the zoo.” Lance hummed happily.

“I guess we could go… but  _ please _ you really can't take out your wings in public.” 

Lance nodded enthusiastically, happy that Keith had agreed. “ **But,** ” Keith started as Lance’s face began to fall, “You have to answer my questions.” 

His face immediately went back up, smiling eagerly. “Yes I can do that.” 

“First off… can you read minds?” 

“No.”

Keith sighed in relief. That thought had really been weighing on him. “How do you know what some of our earth stuff is called?” 

“Well cause I've seen it before silly. I've just never experienced them.” 

Keith nodded, accepting the answer although he was still a bit confused. “Also, earlier today when I asked you to make a cover story, why didn't you? Can you even lie?”

“Of course not. I am an angel. I can't lie,” Lance answered raising his arms in the air dramatically. “That's like asking a dog to meow. I just can't do it.”

“Why…” Keith started, about to ask another question before he thought better of it. It was too personal, something he could find out later as they grew closer. For now, he would respect the angels privacy. “Just- help me clean up so we can go to sleep.” 

Keith stood up and began running water to wash dishes. Lance stood behind him and put his chin on his shoulder, peering down at the dishes. 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked as he stiffened from the contact. 

“It's very tiring to be a human, isn't it?” Keith was about to answer but Lance continued. “There is so much you have to do just to live comfortably- and even then you're not even in full comfort. Things that are out of your control, like the weather, earth, and even your feelings sometimes serve as an inconvenience.” The angel let out a long breath, Keith feeling the warm air tickle his cheek. He had stopped scrubbing his bowl, and was instead staring at the water his hands were half submerged in. 

“Those are some heavy words,” he laughed dryly, turning his head to where Lance’s was. As soon as he did, he turned back to the water again, face red at not expecting the angel to be that close, and staring at him nonetheless. 

“Isn't that the way you've been thinking though?” Lance asked with a quirked brow, taking his chin off of Keith's shoulder and walking to the bed where he nestled himself into the blankets. 

Keith didn't bother to turn around and get after him for not helping. Instead, he quietly finished washing the dishes, jaw tense as he continued scrubbing the same stupid bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Insert "this is fine" picture]


	7. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their zoo "date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT EVER DO U MEAN I AM INCONSISTENT :0 ???? I am so sorry I took so long to update but wowza alot of stuff has happened ((but I can write angst now ayyy))
> 
> I really want to start being consistent with this story and be more involved in it like drawing and stuff ((check out my voltron blog ;]))

“Come on Keith, let's go lets go lets go!” Lance cheered as he pulled the older by the arm into the zoo entrance. 

Keith admittedly was not in a good mood. And he felt that Lance knew that. In fact- he felt Lance knew a lot about him. But he wasn't sure how angels worked, so maybe they had a higher IQ level than humans, or maybe they were just really perceptive. Either way, Lance’s words were still ringing in his head. The gnawing in his chest had returned that night, reminding him that this feeling- whatever it was- when he hung out with Lance was only going to be temporary. The lively angel would come to see just how boring of a person he is and leave him. Just the thought of it made him sad and slightly angry. This is exactly what Lance was saying last night. If there isn't one thing to complain about, there is always something else and right now, it was his feelings. He hated just how accurate Lance’s words were, but he hated even more how much he related to them.

Once they had paid for their tickets they began walking around the zoo. Lance would point to all the animals excitedly, pointing out what he liked about them. He never let go of Keith's arm, instead his grip on him only got tighter they more they progressed into the zoo. 

“What's your favorite animal?” Lance asked as they passed the hippo exhibit. When they were going over the map, he had noticed Keith's eyes darting to this exhibit, so he had figured this was possibly it. 

Keith shrugged, pouting softly as he turned away from Lance. “Don't have one,” he grumbled as they were about to enter the exhibit.

“Oh come on Keith, you can't be mad all day,” Lance pouted as he pulled at Keith's arm, looking at him knowingly. 

Keith clicked his tongue and pulled his arm away, making Lance pout. “Then stop reading me like that! You said you couldn't read minds.”

“I can't!”

Keith looked at Lance unbelievingly, rolling his eyes.

Lance sat down on a near bench, throwing his head in his hands dramatically. Keith sat down next to him, making sure to put some distance between them. A small muffled sniffle sounded from Lance’s curled position, making Keith's head snap towards him. Another sniffle came, and Keith felt his heart drop. 

He couldn't actually be crying, right? “Lance?” He asked hesitantly, scooting just a tad bit closer. “Are you crying?” 

Lance stayed quiet, not lifting his head. Even if he wanted to deny it, he couldn't lie. 

Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't help but feel guilty.  _ Maybe  _ he was being a  _ little  _ moody, but moody enough to being an angel to tears? He shook his head, he really needed to work on his attitude. “I am not mad at you…” He looked to Lance who seemed to perk up, but he still hung his head in his hands. Not knowing what to do, he threw an awkward arm around his shoulder. “I am more mad at myself?” He didn't know how to phrase it. Obviously he didn't voice his emotions so this was very  _ very  _ new to him. “We're here to have fun, right?” 

Lance nodded into his hands and Keith's lips turned upward, just slightly. “Did… did you know that hippo's milk is pink?” 

Lance threw his head up, a brilliant smile brightening everything around them, well, at least to Keith. “I knew you liked them!” 

Keith shrugged, his arm still around Lance who was now leaning on him. “I don’t dislike them.” 

Lance chuckled softly, smiling up at Keith gently. Keith's eyes widened as He felt a warmth blossom in his chest. 

Well that was different.

Not knowing what to do, he stood up and motioned for Lance to do so also, which he did. He latched onto Keith's arm again, and pulled them into the exhibit where a baby hippo was currently swimming happily. 

Keith felt his heart skip at seeing the small thing. Hippos had always been a fascination of his. He really did not know why, but he was oddly drawn to them. It made a small grunting sound and Keith felt himself absolutely melt. He hoped Lance wouldn't be able to see his flushed face in the dim lighting. Truth be told, he could not remember the last time he came to the zoo, and this definitely had to be Lance’s first visit. Knowing this made a sort of pride well in his chest. He glanced at Lance, wanting to see his reaction to the small hippo, but was surprised to see the angel staring at him with a fond smile. Keith's eyes widened and he quickly looked away, clearing his throat as he bent his head down and turned to pull them away from the exhibit. Luckily for him, they were nearing the aquarium portion of the zoo, so the lights were very dim. They walked this portion in silence, both appreciating the beauty of the fishes. Keith felt awkward at first, not sure how to act after being so moody before, but Lance’s supportive touch and small smiles at both him and the animals quickly made him brush off his awkward thoughts. He was enjoying himself; a genuine happiness that threw all negative thoughts away and just let him live in the moment instead of dwelling in the past and worrying about the future. 

He didn't know how long ago it was that he last felt like this. 

Lance too was having the time of his life. He was glued to Keith's side, but boy was he everywhere. Almost everything he did was dramatic, but not in the bad type of way. When he would exclaim about the animals, no one ever gave him a snide glare, but instead would smile, understanding his excitement. There were also a number of girls who would stare at him, but- to Keith's embarrassment- once they caught sight of Lance hanging off his arm, they would look away. Which of course made Keith feel a barrage of emotions. They were most definitely  _ not _ going out with each other, and it's not like Lance had a special bond with him. Hell, he could honestly run off with anyone in the zoo, but here he was, sticking to Keith like gum to the sidewalk on a sunny day. It was embarrassing, but he oddly didn't mind. In fact, if the girls did decide to come up and talk to Lance, he felt he wouldn't like it,  _ at all.  _

Not for any particular reason though.

Once they were out of the aquarium section, they began walking to the food area, Lance complaining loudly as his stomach growled.

“Can we go home and eat your foooood,” he whined as he pulled Keith's arm down. 

“Of course not. We're already here might as we-" Keith stopped mid-sentence as realized something. Did he just call the shack home? As in somewhere they  _ both  _ live? He felt heat making its way towards his face, looking the direction opposite of Lance to hide his blush. “I can make something later. For right now, let's eat here.”

After ordering both of them a burger, both were seated across each other, Lance talking excitedly about the gift shop they had passed when they entered. 

“Maybe we can get something,” Keith said offhandedly, taking a bite of his burger. 

“Really?!” Lance kicked his leg out under the table, kicking Keith in the shin.

“Ow Lance, watch it!” Keith reprimanded, rubbing his leg. 

Lance pouted, saying a small ‘sorry’ as he hunched his shoulders. “I didn't mean to do that,” he mumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on legs Keith with his own. 

Keith felt his neck heat up at the close contact, Lance rubbing for another few seconds before Keith pointed outside the window at nothing in particular. “Wow look at that,” he rushed out, his voice sounding nothing close to excitement. 

Lance quickly glanced outside, his eyes lighting up as he saw a kid with a shark plush. He jumped in the booth, putting his hands and face to the window like a puppy on his first car ride. “Look at that! I want one!” 

Keith could see the phantom dog tail whip side to side as Lance faced him, blue eyes wide with excitement and hope. “Keith I need that. Let's go!” 

He pulled Keith out of the booth, pulling him out the door and on their way to the gift shop. He looked back at the diner, mentally apologizing for not throwing away any of their things. Lance was a surprisingly strong guy. 

They entered the gift shop, Lance immediately catching sight of the shark plush. It was a dramatic blue, with beady black eyes that Lance absolutely loved. His brows were furrowed as he brought it to his face, looking at it.

“W-what do you not like it anymore?” anymore Keith asked, clearly confused. 

“I love it!” Lance exclaimed, immediately gluing himself to Keith's side, looking at his with large eyes. “Please Keith, please please please can I have it?”

Keith was trying his best to keep a straight face- he really was, but he cracked, a smile on his lips as he nodded. “Fine, you can take it.”

…

After paying for the plush, they headed back to the truck, Lance holding the shark like a child. They finally got to Keith's vehicle, Lance getting the seatbelt on his third try, looking at Keith victoriously. “Did you have a good time?” Lance asked as they began to drive, holding his shark close to him.

Keith took his eyes off the road momentarily. “I… I actually did. T-thank you,” he admitted. 

Lance broke into a satisfied smile, squeezing his plush. “Good. That makes me feel better,” he mumbled softly.”

“What was that?” Keith asked, tilting his head a bit. 

Lance shook his head. “It's nothing. I am going to take a nap. Wake me up when were home.” He drifted to sleep really quickly, Keith occasionally stealing glances at him. 

He had fun today. More fun than he could even explain. And all because Lance was there. The stupid angel that lost his marbles because of a shark plush was the reason for his happiness. 

Maybe life was finally giving him something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I am really going to try to keep this fix updated regularly. Hopefully I'll have more chapters up this week :*


	8. Descending into a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance remembers a bit of his fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had already put up the chapter omg

If Lance was given one word to describe himself it would most likely be:  _ Lance _ .

Because he was Lance. That was his name. It was who he was. It is who he is. He is Lance and he will stay Lance.

At least he hoped so.

He was Lance and he was his own person. He had feelings and he wanted.

A want that caused him to be thrust into a new world- quite literally. Heat surrounding him as he was shunned, with only his wings to protect him.

For how long, he did not know.

Hopefully long enough to at least make a difference.

The impact and latter descent he did not remember, nor did he want to. But here he was, reliving it as if it was happening again. The feeling of dread and fear as he felt himself falling, flailing before his wings wrapped around his body protectively.

He felt a jolt and heard a screech, eyes snapping open to see a distressed Keith, pulling his wings from his face, on the side of an empty road where he seemed to have pulled to.

“Lance, what was that?! Why’d you suddenly take out your wings, I am driving!” He huffed, pushing them away from his mouth which they were getting into.

“Sorry,” Lance smiled, hugging his shark to his chest and putting away his wings, Keith looking at him oddly.

Thank god it was just a dream. Or a nightmare- he wasn’t sure. He was still learning.


	9. A Truthful Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiths snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally getting this story together and planned out where it heads so I hope it becomes more cohesive from here.

Keith had to say, living with Lance was like living with a child.

He got into everything, always managed to put things in his mouth, and he was always asking questions. Not only that, but his feathers were starting to gather. He first found one on the bed, shrugging as he lay it on the windowsill. The next three he would later find around the shack while cleaning. When he asked Lance about them, he just shrugged. Keith didn’t push it, but felt a bit odd. Mind you, there weren’t ordinary sized feathers. There were about the length of his arm; large, fluffy, and blue. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of them. So he placed them in an empty chest he had in his closet.

They were currently outside, Keith sitting on a rocking chair on his porch as Lance was inspecting a beetle he found. Lance sighed, looking around the barren land. “Where do you get your shade from?” He asked, looking up at the bright sun.

Keith slapped the back of his head. “Don’t look straight at it,” he chastised. “And I don’t know, I just wait till the sun goes down to really get out.”

Lance pursed his lips going to the sand and placing his palm down on it, an incomprehensible mumble on his lips as the sand shook slightly, a small leaf sprouting up, soon transforming into a large oak tree which cast shade on the shack and the sand under it.

“Wha-“ Keith was staring, mouth agape as the tree grew, Lance still mumbling with a soft smile as some grass grew around it. A small patch of life in the barren sand. He was shocked, not able to form any words, but just staring at the beauty of it.

Lance was looking up at his work, touching the trunk of the tree as a swing formed onto its branches. He sat on it, looking at Keith as he swung, wings outstretched and flapping softly every time he surged forward. Keith walked off his porch and onto the grass, sitting on it as he touched the blades between his fingers. “Lance… this is amazing. I don’t eve-“ He was interrupted as a bunch of feathers flew off of Lance wing, around four of them fluttering down to the grass next to them. Lance saw them as well, bringing in his wings as he slowed his swing, leaving him shirtless as he stopped swinging, looking down at the feathers that Keith now had in his hand. “Is this normal?” Keith asked, a bit worried since Lance brought in his wings.

“Do you know what I like about you?” Lance asked, changing the subject.

Keith frowned, watching as Lance started swinging, slowly this time with no wings. He waited for an answer, Lance looked up at the sunlight which came through the leaves.

“You’re very caring,” Lance answered.

Keith shrugged, “well, I don’t know about tha-“

“You’re a very kind person Keith. You value your friendships, but you distance yourself from them in fear they will leave. You shouldn’t do that.”

Keith started playing with the blades of grass again, putting the caught feathers under his foot so they wouldn’t fly away. “I know…” He said quietly.

Lance looked at the ground where Keith was sitting, growing some small blue flowers around him. He got off the swing, sitting in front of him with legs crossed. He picked some flowers, weaving a small crown together. “I think, you need to let go of the past,” Lance began softly. “You’ll never move forward if you keep looking backwards.”

Keith sighed, and bit his lip, thinking. “And what about you?” He asked, “Do you look only to the future? Do you not dwell on things that have happened?”

He flinched, momentarily stopping his crown, then proceeding. “I do,” Lance admitted, “but I can’t do anything to change what has been done. What matters is that I am making the best of the moment, or at least I try to. You did it when we were at the zoo. I saw you let go and enjoy yourself. What is the point of dwelling in the past? It won’t change anything. You live every day in this shell you’ve made around yourself. It’s no wonder you’re so lonely. You haven’t tried to reach out to anyone.”

Keith clenched his jaw, ripping out a blade of grass, going to defense mode. “Yeah? And who even asked you? You just barged into my life with no care at all and now you’re trying to tell me how to live it?” He laughed bitterly, throwing down the blade of grass from between his fingers. “Is that why you’re a fallen angel? The others just couldn’t stand your yapping anymore?”

Lance stopped with his crown, his face falling as he put it down. Keith regretted his words immediately, biting his lip as he looked up to Lance who was beginning to pick himself up from the grass. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to apologize, but he was too stubborn for that, instead crossing his arms looking to the side as he bit the inside of his cheek.

“I- I am sorry I didn’t know I was overstepping. I just want to help,” he mumbled, walking inside the shack, Keith feeling the gnawing in his chest return. He squeezed his leg as he mentally chastised himself, leaning back onto the grass and looking at the sun dance through the leaves.

Damnit, he had to apologize.


	10. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance explains why he is on earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my inconsistent length chapters

Keith had stayed out till the sun went down, finally heading inside to find Lance sitting on the bed, hand running over another fallen feather. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at his hands. “I am… really sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said. It was mean.”

Lance nodded, pouting a bit. Keith turned to him, “you’re right, about like, everything. I just don’t like to be told my faults so openly.”

Another nod from Lance.

“I am really sorry Lance.” He turned back to his hands, looking down at them before he felt a thump on his back, Lance’ head leaning on him.

“It’s okay Keith. You’re just curious as to why I am here, right?”

Keith nodded slowly. “You… said you were a fallen angel. I thought those were bad, but you’re not bad.”

Lance sighed, laying down on the bed and pulling Keith down as well so they were facing each other, some space between them as Lance went on. “I am a fallen angel, but not in that sense. I am a fallen angel in the literal way that I fell, but not that I was kicked out.”

“You escaped?”

He nodded. “You see, I am a guardian angel.”

Keith’s mouth formed into a little ‘oh.’ “Then shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, guarding them?”

Lance laughed a little, blushing a bit as he nuzzled the pillow he was on. “I fell in love with my person, that’s why I am down here.”

Keith froze, feeling his stomach clench. “Y-you love them?” He asked slowly, suddenly feeling very foolish. He got off the bed with Lance, instead sitting on the edge of it again. “Have… have you even found them?” He mumbled.

Lance nodded, smiling fondly. “Yes. I watch over them every day.”

“Well then that’s very good for them,” Keith smiled, forcing himself to do so.

Lance pat the empty spot beside him, looking to Keith expectantly since they had been sleeping like that for the past week, much to Lance’ insistence.

“Actually, I think I’ll take the floor tonight,” Keith told him, walking to the light switch and flipping them off. He grabbed a spare blanket, taking a pillow from the bed and onto the floor as he faced away from Lance, starting at the wall as his thoughts started running. Just why was he so upset over this? It turned out Lance wasn’t bad at all, shouldn’t he be jumping for joy at the fact that he wasn’t housing the next Lucifer? He sighed, biting his lip as he pondered. Just who was Lance’ person? And why did he care so much about it? It’s almost like he was jeal-

No, no, there’s no way he can get jealous over the childish Lance. With his sweet and charming personality, and those gorgeous features. Absolutely no way in hell- scratch that- heaven, that he would be jealous.

Except this wasn’t either hell or heaven. This was earth, and he was most definitely jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll like cotonelle

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I don't spell angle instead of angel.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)  
> VLD Tumblr: iguana-ism (I just made this one cause i deleted my other one since I didn't like the url and didn't know how to change it jwgshsh but I am thinking about drawing something from this fic hmm)


End file.
